Episode 1853 (25 October 1999)
Synopsis Barry and Natalie go off to an expensive shop to book a horse and carriage, flowers for the church and reception, etc etc, and they book a very expensive package. She tries on a gorgeous dress. Meanwhile, back in the square, Pat hears that Roy has promised to pay for the dress and transport. Pat says that will cost a fortune at the best of times, and it'll cost an arm and a leg. Pat says "Remember Manor Wood." Roy looks worriedly at his bank statements! Pat persuades Roy to tell Barry and Natalie that he can't pay for it all after all. Natalie is horrified and can't believe they've paid the deposit and can't afford it now. Ricky arrives back, and Frank tells Ricky he can have a job in the Vic. Nina welcomes him, and he's miserable because he saw Bianca and she was happier and has her own life and he's not a part of Liam's life. Pat tells him to move on with his life too. Jamie asks Phil why Grant won't return. Phil says there are reasons that Grant won't come back. Jamie says Peggy is worried sick, they have to tell her that Grant's alive. Peggy arrives and asks Phil why he asked for no visitors. She says it's not you I'm worried about - everyone is telling me Grant's dead but I know he's not - where is he, and what have you two been up to? Phil says he doesn't know or care where Grant is. Peggy goes on about all the times they got into trouble, so why did his loyalty to Grant change, what could possibly have happened to destroy it? Sam goes to collect Courtney from the nursery, and she's gone already. The nursery says her father picked her up, and confirms that she knows Grant quite well. Sam is furious and asks what cab firm he used. Lisa arrives to see Phil and asks again what's going on. He tells her that it's nothing and to tell Peggy to go home too. She confides in Mark, and says Phil treated her badly. Mark says she should tell him how she feels about him, and then at least she'd know where she stands. Billy arrives and Phil gives him some money to disappear. Sam rushes in and says she knows Grant has gone to Stanstead with Courtney and Phil tells her to leave it, and let him go. She asks Billy to take her to the airport, and he refuses, so she phones Beppe. Beppe says he's not Grant's biggest fan and Grant leaving would be good for him. Sam says if he were to stop Grant leaving, then Peggy would change her mind about him. Peggy arrives at Phil's and she's worried about Courtney. Phil tells her that it's probably best to let him go. Peggy is furious that Phil didn't tell her Grant was alive. Melanie is out jogging when she sees Steve being punched in the face totally out of the blue by a complete stranger. Steve says the jury clearing you doesn't mean anything round here, and the worst thing is Matthew being in prison. Melanie is sympathetic and checks he's OK before she leaves. Mick invites Nina to Brighton for the party weekend, and they invite Sam too. Nina asks her whether to invite Ricky, and Sam says it's OK, they get on fine. Nina asks Melanie, who asks Ian, and he says it's the anniversary of Cindy's death, and she's still the kids' mother so he ought to be here in case they're upset. Melanie doesn't like the reminder, and says she's going, as it's his past, not hers, and she needs a break. Enrico asks Sonia out but she refuses. She says "Stop bothering me, you'd rather be with Nicky anyway." Enrico tries to invite Nicky to some jazz concert and she's really pissed off and says she doesn't want to go, as she doesn't really like the music. Enrico says maybe Sonia would like to go. Enrico goes on about her and Nicky gets fed up and says stop being such wuss and just tell Sonia he likes her, because she likes him too. Troy gets dressed up to go out with a girl from work, and says he won't go if it makes Irene jealous! She says don't be ridiculous. Grant arrives at the airport and hands over some realistic-looking passports, saying to Courtney that it's amazing what money can buy. Beppe and Sam arrive and look around and Beppe sees Grant already beyond the gate, so he's not allowed past. He shouts "Grant!" and Grant turns around and looks smugly at him and waves. Beppe grins too as Grant walks off. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Francois Pandolfo as Enrico *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *June Brown as Dot *Sid Owen as Ricky *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Martin Kemp as Steve *Philip Hazelby as Security Guard *Catherine Sherman as Creche Worker *Sarah Redmond as Shop Assistant Notes This episode was the last appearance from Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell until the character returned on 24th October 2005. Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Available to Buy